Chloronicotinyl insecticides are known, for example from EP-OS (European Published Application) 192 060.
Synergists for insecticides are inhibitors of oxidases or cytochrome P 450 or increase the penetrability of cell membranes. They are known, for example, from Chemie der Pflanzenschutz-und Schadlingsbekampfungsmittel Volume 7K. Naumann Chemie der Synthetischen Pyrethroid-lnsektizide Springer Verlag 1981 pages 3-5.